The desire to fight
by IlikefrenchfriesYAY1
Summary: This is a different version of the organization vs. Teresa fight. What if Priscilla didn't fight but some new OC character and reminded Teresa who she was? suck at summarys.
1. prolouge

There the famous Teresa of the faint smile was in the middle of a circle of what we call claymores each with there sword out ready to kill. Clare was being held by a man in a black coat while crying uncontrollably. "That's regrettable Teresa"

"Oh I suppose, I can't believe it myself. How could this happen to me? I never thought I'd lose my head."

She paused and looked at the sky. "I forgot myself and when I came to, it was all over. The organization, the rule that forbids killing humans… I forgot them all. I only wanted to protect the girl, to take care of her."

Clare kept calling her name crying even harder. "I have one last thing to ask. Clare… what will happen to her?" "You don't need to know. She's not your concern now." "I see… I guess you're right." "No! I don't want you to die!" Clare yelled. All of the warriors got ready positioning themselves to strike Teresa down. "Teresa!!" Clare yelled one more time as the warriors apparently swung at her.

Each of them fell in a fountain of blood the man was shocked as was Clare. "There wounds aren't deep." Teresa said "they'll recover if they use their yoma power." She looked at the man in black and said "forgive me but I don't feel like dying just yet." The man looked at her surprise carved on his face, he was so surprised that the girl was able to escape his grasp and run over to Teresa.

She hugged Teresa around her waist saying Teresa's name repeatedly "there there" Teresa soothed "you sure do cry a lot."

The man had gotten over his surprise and said "What is the meaning of this… Teresa" Teresa looked at him for a minute and said "It's hardly profound. The reason's very simple. I've found a new reason to live from now on; I'm going to live for the girl." Then she took Clare's hand and started to walk as she walked past him he said "you will regret this."

"I won't" she answered "I have no reason to" and she left. He stood there for a few minutes before another man in black came and said "this has become troublesome. To think that the strongest among us, Teresa of the faint smile, would rebel…" the other man interrupted with a hmph before saying "there's nothing to worry about. Summon numbers two through four and contact "him" and have them subdue Teresa."


	2. the last one

Well I decided to start another story this one will probably be short though so it'll only be for a little while

It's about my own version of what will happen to Teresa in her big fight reviews are appreciated Ja ne.

* * *

We come upon a valley filled with nothing but oak trees and the occasional wildlife and of course the man in black that came through the trees not even trying to hide his presence. He knew that no one would come here all of the local towns and villages knew about what lived here. Well they actually didn't know what lived here they thought that it was some horrible monster or some kind of super yoma. Well they were half right after all.

After walking for a while he finally came across a small cottage smoke coming out of the chimney and a full stock of wood piled next to the house. He entered without knocking and walked through the house casually as if he himself was living here. He went through what looked to be a living room with a couch and a small table probably hand made in the middle.

There was basically nothing else there; no paintings on the wall, nothing hanging anywhere, as though basically nobody really lived there at all. He went through a doorway into what looked to be a kitchen with a stove in one area and a table in the other. There was only one chair occupied by someone but he is invisible in the dark corner he occupied.

"What do you want Rubel" the man in the corner spoke his voice seemingly changed with every word going from high to low to high again. "Must you do that thing with your voice constantly" Rubel answered. "Why are you here" he repeated using the same trick with his voice.

"I have a job for you…" "Not interested" Rubel continued as if he hadn't heard him "it involves hunting down a rebel who has killed humans and escaped her execution." "I thought that the organization didn't want anything to do with me after what happened with the others in fact for a while I believe you wanted me dead and sent several parties after me over the years" he seemingly leaned back in his seat "not that I'm complaining they were fun and now that you've been only hiring girls even more fun."

"Yes we even had a plan of sending our top four members after you but the chief decided that it would be foolish since you don't really cause any trouble for us" "finally figured that out eh well I thought that you not sending any warriors after me for about fifty years was a little suspicious I guess you're not complete idiots."

Rubel smiled at this indeed they were foolish to send party after party after, him all of them annihilated with the exception of one from each. He killed only three members out of each hunting party leaving one usually the leader the purpose of that was so that he would send a message of what would happen to those who didn't leave him in peace. It was an effective tactic making the organization wait several years before they tried again only to have similarly disastrous results.

"I think you would be interested to know who you'll be hunting…" "If I want to" he mumbled "after all you do seek strong opponents do you not," This caught the mans attention he sat up straighter apparently keeping his eyes under shades that resembled Ruble's. "Go on" he urged "you with a few others will be hunting Teresa of the faint smile" now Rubel knew he had him "being the strongest and the only male to have not awakened I believe that you are most suited to this task."

The man took his glasses off revealing a pair of silver eyes.


	3. Equal

Alright this chapter should be much longer I hope you all like the story so far I promise that the story will get better in time.

* * *

"So… it's a little late but can I ask you something" a tomboyish voice asked.

"sure" replied a more feminine voice.

"What is this town exactly" there were yoma coming from all sides each summoning there power to the maximum. "I guess you'd say it's a nest of yoma. It was an ordinary town that was wiped out by yoma. The yoma disguised themselves as townsfolk and preyed on any humans who passed through."

We see two women each holding their swords small specks of blood on their faces one with short hair with a boyish look to her face, while the other one had longer hair and a much more gentle tone to her face.

"So how many did you get Sophia" asked the tomboy.

"Let's see that makes about seven so far Noel"

"huh? Don't lie to me. There are thirteen dead. I took seven that leaves you six."

"Oh I think you've miscounted." She said simply.

"I've been keeping count from the start" replied Noel.

"Math was never your strong suit. That's why you'll always be number four."

"Huh? What are you talking about? You're number four. I'm number three."

At that the yoma charged, the girls vanished in a blur of motion cutting down a yoma. Noel did a few acrobatics through the crowd of yoma and when she landed on the other side all of the yoma erupted in a fountain of blood. The other warrior chuckled at her teammate's method while two yoma came up behind her. She easily sliced them both in half while another tried to hide behind a stone pillar the girl sliced directly through the pillar and cut the yoma in half.

"Ha! Brute strength as usual" jeered Noel "just like a gorilla."

Sophia simply replied "acrobatics as usual just like a monkey."

"What!? You want to try me?" Noel said angrily

"you're the one who started it" Sophia countered.

"Fine. Let's settle who's number three right now" Noel challenged.

"Okay by me I'm sick of arguing with you anyway."

Then a calm but authoritive voice rang out "stop it you two" suddenly two yoma jumped on a new girl only to be cut down by some unknown blade. The woman had long hair that went down to her shoulders; her face was blank and challenging. "Why are you two fighting one another? Your orders were to eliminate the yoma in this town were they not?"

"It's been a while" Sophia greeted

"I see why they call you "quick sword Ilena" Noel observed "we didn't even see you draw."

Ilena merely stood silently "and there isn't a drop of blood on you from killing the yoma from point blank range. Impressive. No one doubts you're number two" Sophia said. The three stood in silence for a few seconds before Noel said "What's the plan now that we're here? It's not ridding the town of yoma that's for sure." "That's true" Sophia agreed "any one of us could have done the job alone. There must be a reason we've been called here."

Ilena answered "It's to kill number one. We've been given orders to kill Teresa."

The other two looked at her in surprise they weren't expecting that. "Teresa? You mean Teresa of the faint smile?" Noel asked "but why" Sophia questioned.

"She killed humans a group of bandits. She left the organization after cutting down those that were sent to purge her" Ilena answered. "No really? I can't believe she'd go that far. It's our duty to submit to execution" Noel rasped.

"That's why they've assembled a team of four to enforce the rule and use our combined strength to kill Teresa" Sophia noticed "four then shouldn't there be one more?"

"So they want us to use our combined strength to kill Teresa. Hmm… Interesting." She looked at Sophia "So who's the fourth member?" "How should I know it's probably Elda"

"it's not Elda" Ilene interrupted. "In fact I have only seen this person once I have no idea who he really is"

"he!?" Noel yelled.

After she said that a yoma flew out of the valley behind them they all were ready to draw their swords but then someone appeared in front of them grabbing the creatures head and crushed it. Noel and Sophia stared at the newcomer he was wearing a cloak so they couldn't see his face but they could tell it was a man.

"That's him" Ilene broke the silence "that's the man that the organization has hired, he is the only one of the male generation to have not awakened and is the only one who can possibly take Teresa down" he turned his face towards the group. He had the face of someone who was in their mid teens and his eyes were covered by a black blindfold.

"Who this kid, don't tell me he's the one you're talking about right?" Noel started to laugh but was cut short when Ilene said "you saw it yourself did you not" Noel looked at the corpse of the yoma that tried to charge them and scowled.

"Hey" the boy called Noel looked at him "if you have a problem with me then say it, I don't care what you think about me alright you hag" Now that was surprising no one talked to her like that except Sophia and he seemed to do some wierd thing with his voice making it so she couldn't tell what he sounded like.

"Alright kid" Noel drew her sword and started waking over to where he was "you just earned an all out beating." The boy smiled at the taunt and slipped into a fighter stance revealing a sword. It was black and long, (think of Ichigo's bankai sword without the chain and hilt guard and it's exactly the same).

"Noel before you do something foolish I suggest you look at the alley towards your right" Ilene suggested.

Noel did so and saw an entire horde of yoma all of them completely crushed not cut you couldn't even see where one yoma began and where the other ended they were just one big pile of mush. Noel couldn't believe it and when Sophia came over look she said "a horde of yoma crushed into mush but the battle was so close and yet I didn't sense it"

Ilene merely looked at the boy she had seen the boy fight when she came into town and he scared her so much that all she could do was keep walking. This boy was equal to Teresa in every aspect the organization had once told her that he was egual to her in strength, speed, agility, even her ability to sense yoki but there was one thing he had that Teresa did not one of the most important things needed when going into battle.

"So what's you're name kid" Noel asked. He stood in silence for a moment before saying "Wyatt, "demon eyed" Wyatt at your service."


	4. Student or master who will prevail?

We now come upon Teresa and Clare they are standing on a hill overlooking a town that was across a field of crops.

"Tired Clare?" Teresa asked.

"I'm okay Teresa" Clare responded as usual. Teresa looked at the town again and said

"We'll soon reach a town I visited long ago. We can rest there awhile, okay?"

Clare tugged on Teresa's cloak as they walked through the town. They were both wearing deep black cloaks. Teresa looked down at Clare and saw the questioning look on her face so she answered

"We'll dress like this to avoid attention. If the town finds out what I am, we'll have to leave. Understand?" Clare nodded with understanding "If you'd stayed behind, you might have slept in a nice, soft bed for once. That's okay?" Clare just kept nodding.

"Oh damn it" Teresa said suddenly ripping off the cloak while the people stared at the sight before them. She walked over to where a yoma suddenly appeared holding a child in his right arm. "Damn… and here I was ready to relax… but you've ruined it." The yoma stared at her trying to warn her off but she shook it off like it was a gentle breeze "you're… quite a nuisance."

The monster suddenly charged at her but before it could register the hit it was cut in half. "

Now we'll have to leave town" Teresa thought. But instead of an angry mob with torches and pitchforks they suddenly broke out in applause. She could only look at the people when a man came up and shook her hand

"thank you" he said "I didn't think you'd help us! You're our savior. How can we possibly thank you?" She looked at him in surprise and started to mutter

"I don't need thanks. A stranger dressed in black will..." but she stopped midsentence remembering that she was no longer part of the organization.

"I was just passing through. Forget it." But the villagers kept insisting on some sort of reward when Teresa suddenly had an idea.

"Well a place to stay would be helpful. We'd like to rest after our long journey. How about it?"

"Why of course!" a villager shouted "We'll prepare our best room for you. You saved our lives. Please stay as long as you like.' Teresa stood there in shock while Clare looked at her in great amusement. "Uh… that would be helpful" she finally uttered.

The next day three more claymores came into town they walked through ignoring all of the people they passed and finally stopping in front of an inn.

"This is it?" one asked "pretty fancy place she holed up in." Ilena looked at each of them before saying "you remember the plan right?" They both looked at her and said yes. They proceeded into the building while a man watched in the shadows. "So she's finally done it eh" he said to himself while the sounds of wood breaking and swords clashing rang out through the inn.

"Oh how I've waited for this moment to believe that there is actually someone as strong as myself, if only you kept that strength." He frowned "it seems you have grown weak why is this I wonder" he stood there for a second before saying "well it matters little I will have to find out how to make you have the strength you once had." Then Teresa jumped out of the now destroyed window carrying a small child he looked at the child and smiled "so that's why."

Damn and here she was having a perfectly good time and they come and wreck the place she was staying in. If she didn't hold back she could have struck them all down instantly but she didn't want to hurt Clare in the battle. Now that she had room to move around she could take them down without killing any nearby patrons.

"Hello there how are you doing this fine day" a polite man in a black cloak behind her said. She turned to face him she couldn't see much of his face but she could still see that his eyes were covered by some sort of blindfold. He looked at her with mild surprise "you don't remember me that is very sad it isn't very nice to just forget about someone who taught you so much." Then Teresa remembered it was a long time ago about three years after she joined the organization.

(flashback)

Young Teresa was walking through the forest after once again escaping the organization it was a fun game she would escape and they would find her and bring her back. They never really didn't do much to her it was pretty much the same cycle she would run they would catch her, she runs they chase. Of course this time she found a wonderful hiding place somewhere they actually made a law to every warrior that this place was forbidden she never understood why it didn't seem all that scary.

Then she sensed a yoma coming at her not having a sword handy she slipped into a fighter stance. But the yoma didn't run towards her it ran past her breathing heavily. Now Teresa didn't like being ignored so she chased the yoma shouting

"what the hell is your problem I'm right here you moron" the yoma looked back at her and said

"go away shrimp I don't have time to play with you."

Another thing Teresa didn't like was when people made fun of her height so she dashed in front of the yoma took its head and crushed it into the ground smashing the skull. "That'll teach you to call me short" she stood up and looked at her hands "great now I've gotten my hands dirty I swear if you were still alive I'd…" but she was interrupted by the sound of someone clapping.

She turned around to face a stranger in black with a hood covering his face and what looked to be a blindfold covering his eyes. "

Well well you're quite good you dispatched that yoma in an instant and you seemed to do it as if you were doing it for a long time" he started to walk over to her "you outran it like it was nothing and you crushed it skull so hard that it didn't even feel it."

He stopped a few feet away from her and she spoke "what are you talking about you weirdo?

You come out of nowhere and start talking about a whole bunch of crap?

Who exactly are you?" he looked at her with a quizzical expression or at least she thought he did it was hard to tell because his face was so well concealed. "How strange you don't seem scared at all in fact you seem intent on intimidating me" all of a sudden she felt as though her whole body turned lead she dropped to her knees unable to stand "but as you can see that is foolish I am obviously much stronger than you and your abilities are not yet fully developed."

He released her and started to walk towards her again looking down at her "I thought that the organization made a rule that none of your kind may come here?" She looked directly into his eyes with fierce determination "I don't give a damn what they say I do what I want whenever I want they can't do shit to me!" He let out a small chuckle "you are brave little one I expect great things from you should you be given the right training."

Then another man came he too was dressed in black he looked around and when he saw Teresa he walked towards her and said "now I've got you don't you know it's forbidden to come here I hope that they let me hit you this time" he grabbed her by the wrist and started to walk away.

"Excuse me where do you think you are taking her" the man said. The brute looked at him and said "none of yer business" he stated it very rudely.

Now when he tried to walk away again he came face to face with the man, Teresa looked back at the spot were he once was, he had moved so fast that not even she saw him.

"Alright now I'm gonna kill ya" and when he said that he pulled out a sword and tried to cut him but he only met air. He looked around frantically Teresa did as well and before either of them registered what had happened he punched the guy right in the stomach forcing him to let go of Teresa and land right on his back.

"I will now give you two choices young one" he said as he turned to her "you can come with me and I can train you to be just as powerful as I or" he turned towards the other man who was doubled over in pain "you can go with him back to the organization."

Teresa looked at him in shock she could sense the power oozing out of him it wasn't that she could sense any yoki but he still felt powerful. Could she really be that powerful? "Okay I'll go with you but can I go back?" she asked. He looked at the man once again and said "I will be taking this one for two years and then I will deliver her back the organization knows who I am simply say demon eye and they will understand" He turned and started to walk away and Teresa walked alongside him.

(End flashback finally)

Teresa could only stare at her former teacher before she finally uttered "Wyatt?" "There you do remember it has been a long time hasn't it nearly twenty years now huh" he drew out his sword and pointed it at Teresa "but enough of this sentimentality shall we fight?"


End file.
